The Unexpected
by Relevantxxx
Summary: Yui and the gang have decided to take their very last vacation trip as a group before graduation. Having their cute kohai tag along with them the five friends arrive at Muugi's villa. Expecting a fun weekend full of unforgettable memories. Little do they know that something unforgettable is about to happen to them.
1. Making plans

**Here I am again my fellow Fanfictioners! I'm back with another treat. A treat full of Drama, Despair, Forgiveness? Well see about that later on. Okay this story is mainly focused on two characters. Yui Hirasawa, the bubbly brunette with a cheerful personality. And Azusa Nakano, the stubborn, impatient kitten of a kohai that she is. Things will happen in this story that you the reader will least expect. Get ready to cry your eyes out. If you're into that sort of stuff. If not? Then this is not the story for you guys. *shoos away other readers with hand* you guys can leave. But for the others I hope you have plenty of tissues around. Alright then…**

 **(AUTHOR NOTICE :) I completely re-did this whole chapter. I didn't like how it sounded before so I decided to edit it again. Hopefully I didn't annoy you guys by doing this. I loved how it turned out! I won't touch it again. It's perfect this time. Now I'm going to revise my other chapter as well to make sure the writing style sounds alike. But yeah… I'm currently working on the third chapter. So look forward to that!(^w^)**

It was a warm afternoon at the Sakuragaoka high school. School had just ended and some of the Keion members had met at their usual clubroom to talk about important things. And to eat cake.

The four friends lounged around inside the clubroom eating their cake. Even though there hadn't been any real discussions particularly about the band and what would happen to it now that the girls were graduating. Of course no one really minded at all. The silence in the room was _nice._ For the most part.

The lead guitarist dug into her cake at the sound of a heartbeat. Licking her fingertips, delighted, she gazed up expectantly at the keyboardist of the band.

"Mugi-chan may have some more cake please?" she asked, striking an innocent smile at the blonde, cake crumbs still stuck to the bottom of her lip.

 _How cute…_

Thought the beaming blonde in her moment's weakness, clutching her chest as she finally looked at the bubbly brunette.

"Of course you may Yui-chan." Mugi replied delightfully. A gentle smile spread across her face, seemingly amused at brunette's cutesy face. How could she not say no to that face?

She passed over another slice of cake to the gushing guitarist, noticing how the brunette dug into it like there was no tomorrow. Muugi couldn't help but to smile to herself.

 _There really is no person like Yui-chan._

Ritsu, the band's drummer, as well as the club president sat at her chair, hands clasped together, and face concentrated. The drummer girl looked distant, from what it appeared in Mio's perspective.

 _Ritsu… I wonder what's wrong with her._

 _She hasn't really said a word to any of us all day._

Mio seemed to have caught the look of the seemingly troubled drummer girl from the corner of her eye. She instinctively moved to lay a hand over the drummer's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Ri-"

"I got it!" Ritsu shouted, bolting straight up from out of her chair, frightening her friend who swiped her hand away.

A big grin grew on the drummer's face. Standing proudly, eyes glinting. Now noticing the turned heads looking her way.

Yui looked up, cake still in her mouth. "Gof wuf Riffon?" The carefree brunette blurted, pieces of cake spewed from her mouth.

 _Typical Yui being Yui._

The drummer grinned to herself.

"Yui don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." Mio scolded. The blushing guitarist swallowed her remaining cake and gave an embarrassed giggle.

"Eheheh sorry." She responded sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head instinctively.

Turning back towards the drummer with her usual outgoing smile. "Got what Ricchan?" Yui asked again, much clearer this time.

Ritsu smiled at the brunette. "Why, thank you for asking lieutenant." She addressed her hyper friend with a wink, moving across the front of the table in a casual manner.

"I got the perfect plan for our last trip together!" She bursted, hopping _casually_ on the table to take a seat. Of course the spot where she chose to sit happened to be _very_ close to the bassist.

 _Very close._

"H-Hey?! You can't sit here!" Mio exclaimed, in a wild blush.

Ignoring Mio's cries in a smug look, the drummer continued. "I've managed to talk about this "perfect plan" with Mugi here" She pointed to the ever beaming blonde as she continued on. "And she agreed that we should do it!" Ritsu explained, swinging her legs back and forth.

Mio exhaled heavily, noticing now how her plea was going ignored by the Carmel-haired, smug-looking drummer. She gazed over at the beaming blonde, who nodded her head softly in agreement. "Agreed to do what exactly?" Mio worried, slight uneasiness drizzled her voice.

"Well, we're going to one of Mugi's famous beach houses." The amused drummer gave a dramatic pause. "In Europe." She grinned.

Mio was speechless. The first thing that came across her mind at that point was…

 _Why the hell are we going all the way to Europe just to go to the beach?!_

 _What kind of logic is that?_

"But instead she replied in a sweet, "Really…the beach? All the way in Europe?"

"Why is tha-"

"Well! If you must know." Ritsu interrupted. "This beach house practically is much _BIGGER_ than the one we once stayed at." She continued.

"It's more like a mansion than it is a beach house, really. And the beach is breathtaking." Ritsu added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that there's a cliff right side the beach house that gives you the most wonderful view of the ocean!" She replied, extending her arms in an exaggerated manner to give them emphasis.

"I have a question?" Mio replied, arms crossed her chest uncomfortably.

"Sure, go ahead Mio-chuuuan~" Ritsu sang.

"Why exactly are we going all the way to Europe just to go to the beach?" Mio's eyebrows furrowed together, as a look of puzzlement took up her face.

Ritsu smiled. "Great question." She acknowledged, hopping to her feet. Twirling herself around in a swift spin to face her friends.

"Mio think about it. We've been to the lovely beach here. It's nice! But don't you kind of wonder what it'd be like to sit on a European beach?" She winked.

"I haven't really thought about it that way?" Mio murmured, taking in her friend's convincing words. What she said did make sense to the bassist.

 _I mean, when have we ever been to a European beach before?_

A small smile appeared on her lips. She suddenly liked the thought of it. Spending time with her friends, making _unforgettable_ memories, especially since they would have to leave their junior behind and go off to college. Her smile grew.

"Yeah, why not." She replied calmly.

Ritsu grinned. "Well I guess we didn't really need to convince her further on with the pictures."

Mio's head darted towards the drummer. "Y-You have pictures?"

Ritsu chuckled at her friend's sudden reaction. "Of course how else do you think we would be able to convince you?"

Mio turned towards the blonde who sat across from her, who wore a gentle smile.

"Yes. What Ricchan said is true. I showed her some pictures of the beach house earlier." Mugi beamed, pulling her school bag on top of the table.

"I already knew that she was trying to find a perfect place to take the whole group before graduation. I suggested this place to her." Muugi assured, fishing out some delicate photos of the beach house.

She then continued to pass the photos over to the bassist. But as soon as the photos landed in her hands, Mio was sold.

"Wow? You really weren't kidding! This isn't a beach house…no. It's a Mansion! She marveled, seeming to be awestricken by such a beautiful sight."

The ever cheerful brunette's head perked up at the comment. In her usual child-like voice she replied, "You hear that Mio-chan? We're going to the beach again!" The brunette squealed. Yui didn't need to be convinced, really. Yui was easy. Just the sound of " _Beach"_ and _"Europe"_ and Yui was there. Mio smiled.

Ritsu chuckled. " _Yui doesn't even need to see the pictures. Just the mention of_ _'beach'_ _and she is a happy kid." Mio agreed in a giggle. Yui grinned, a sudden thought crossed her mind._

 _What about Azu-nyan?_

"Is Azu-nyan going?"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't she? She is part of the band you know?"

Yui gave an embarrassed giggle. "Oh, Right. I kind of forgot about that."

Ritsu shook her head in disbelief. "I swear Yui, sometimes I wonder if you ever were dropped on your head when you were a baby." The drummer muttered.

Catching a quick glare from the bassist, who seemed to have heard the drummer? Yui not so much, instead she seemed to have her eyes glued to the door expecting a familiar face to pop in.

And as if right on cue the door suddenly slid open to everyone, but Yui's surprise. All heads turned towards the door. While the kohai kitten stood there, guitar slung over her shoulder, wearing a puzzled look.

"Why are you guy's staring at m-"Getting interrupted by a very familiar shriek.

"Azu-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

Was the only thing the frightened kohai managed to hear, as she was soon encased in one of Yui's suffocating hugs. Feeling her face suddenly heat up from Yui's affectionate hug.

"Senpai please let go of me." Azusa muttered softly, visibly uncomfortable about the sudden unprivileged hug given by the brunette Senpai. Yui rubbed her cheek against her kohai.

"Awwwww but Azu-nyan is soft and warm and smells like-"

"Senpai get off!" The kohai snapped, making her Senpai jump off at the sudden sound.

The others stared at them uncomfortably as the sudden tension gathered in the atmosphere.

"Sorry…" Yui murmured, a sound of hurt hinted in her small voice.

"N-No, it's okay!" Azusa reassured quickly, feeling a bit guilty about yelling at the brunette. "It's just that I don't like it when you invade my space sometimes." Azusa replied softly, staring down at her shoes.

"I see." Yui commented. "Then I won't invade Azu-nyan's space anymore."

Azusa looked up hesitantly at her Senpai. "Really?"

A small smile traced the brunette's lips. "Of course, I wouldn't want Azu-nyan to hate me for doing something that she didn't like."

Azusa nodded. Soon catching the stares of the other members, who turned their gazes away promptly at the sudden contact.

Ritsu cleared her throat. "Err…as I was saying before. We're all going on a trip to Mugi's beach house!" She spoke, in the same enthusiasm as before.

"A trip? But didn't we take one a few months ago?" Azusa questioned, her eyebrow arched in skepticism.

"That's right Azu-nyan! Ricchan recommended that we take one more trip before graduation day." Yui beamed at her puzzled kohai.

"Will it be like the beach trip we took last time?" Azusa responded in slight annoyance. "Because If I remember correctly, we barely managed to practice when we arrived there. Especially because you" -She pointed towards the smirking drummer.

"And Yui-senpai kept messing around!"

Ritsu trailed over to the twin-tailed guitarist. "Hey If I remember correctly. We weren't the only ones who messed around there." She continued on in a playful smirk.

"Didn't a certain twin-tailed girl get a tan just because she had _a little too much fun_?" She emphasized with her fingers.

Azusa stayed quiet. Not finding a good enough response she looked away, flushed.

"And since you weren't here at the beginning you weren't able to hear the best part!" The drummer added.

"And that is?" Azusa asked.

"We are going to Europe!~" Ritsu and Yui harmonized together.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I just thought it would be nice to take you guys to another beach across the country." The beaming blonde chimed in.

"I wanted to make more memories with you guys in a much more beautiful place." She added, in a gentle giggle.

 _Making memories with all my friends_

 _Making memories with Yui-Senpai…_

The twin-tailed kohai finally found her smile. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." She replied.

Hearing the twin-tail's comment the drummer bursted. "Great! Everybody's on board now."

"Okay. It's decided then! We're are leaving tomorrow. Any questions?" The drummer said, scanning the room.

"At what time are we leaving?" Azusa asked, her arms crossed against her chest, trying not to sound too interested.

"Around 3'ish I would say." The drummer surmised.

"Any other questions?"

No response.

"Okay then. Were all good here!" The drummer concluded.

"So let's end today's meeting so that we could all pack our bags for tomorrow."

"But what about band practice?" The bassist asked.

The drummer dismissed this comment with a shake of her hand. "Not important."

 _Typical Ritsu-Senpai_


	2. Let's pack up!

New chapter ~ (Let's pack up!)

A/N: Heyo what up guys! I just wanted to come and update my Fic IAMF (Read between the lines) Anyways it took me sometime to type this because I wasn't all that pleased with it to be honest so of course I went ahead a changed a lot of it. Don't know if I like it still? But oh well I wanted to update as soon as possible! I want to get to the exciting parts already! So here it is the second chapter… Give it a good read!

Oh man I'm so HYPER right now xD

 **(Just wanted to update chapter 2:3)**

"Oneechan are you sure you don't need any help with that?"

A younger brunette had asked, standing anxiously near the door observing her preoccupied sister, who seemed to be busy trying to close her stubborn suitcase. Which of course she wasn't able to. Due to her overexcitement for packing _everything_.

Okay I exaggerated a little. But still Yui packed just about everything she could fit inside her suitcase _._ Neglecting to fold her clothes properly before putting them into the suitcase, instead she stuffed it full until it poured out from the cracks.

 _Why did Onee-chan pack so many clothes?_

Yui whirled her head around. "Eheheh please do." She smiled sheepishly.

The smaller brunette then proceeded to gingerly make steps towards the _disaster_ that was Yui's suitcase. The site of it couldn't help but to make Ui frown just a tad bit.

 _Why so many clothes?_

Her older sister beamed, oblivious to the problem at hand.

"Is something the matter Ui?" Yui asked sweetly.

"Umm? Onee-chan may I ask why you packed so much clothes?" Ui asked, glancing at her sister who smiled back innocently.

"Oh, that? I just thought maybe I should pack all of my clothes just in case I needed them!" Yui peeped excitedly.

 _Well that explains it._

"Onee-chan I could see that you're very excited about going on this trip, but you don't necessarily need that many clothes for the trip." Ui implied, picking out the clothing that peeked out of the bulky suitcase. From which her stubborn older sister replied, "I do too! What if any of my other clothes get dirty or even lost?" Snatching the clothing out of her sister's hand in a whine.

 _Typical Onee-chan._

Ui felt a sigh escape her. "Of course she's like this. _"_ Ui thought. "Like a stubborn child." A smile formed on her lips. She liked the sound of that.

Ui turned towards her sister with a soft smile. "Onee-chan how about this…why don't you let me fix your suitcase up for you?" Ui inquired.

Yui thought about it. Not seeing what was wrong with her ideal packing technique the puzzled brunette tilted her head to the side. "Why?" she asked.

Ui fished for a good response when she noticed something immediately that took her eyes off her sister, Yui's pajamas.

Yui wasn't even dressed yet. Instead she was still in her pajamas sporting a nappy head of hair. Ui grinned to herself. "How did I not see that before?" She thought.

"Onee-chan?"

Yui's head perked up. "Hmm?" She answered brightly.

"At what time are you guys leaving?"

"Oh." Yui grinned. "I believe I heard Ricchan tell us around 3'ish." The brunette replied.

"I see. May I ask why you are still in your pajamas?"

Yui looked down noticing how she was indeed still wearing her pajamas. "Wow! I didn't even notice I still had these on!" She grinned. "I guess I was just excited about packing that I forgot to change!"

Ui giggled. She loved how forgetful her sister sometimes was. It was one of her lovable traits. "Tell you what Onee-chan why don't you go and get dressed while I help set up your suitcase for you. Sound good?" Ui responded, helping her older sister up from the ground with a gentle smile.

Yui pouted. "But I wanted to help too Uuuuuiii~!" Stomping her foot on the ground in disagreement she puffed out her lips in a frown, she resembled a little girl.

This childish part of Yui always seemed to make Ui the happiest. Of course she also loved the forgetful side of Yui, but having her older sister act younger than how she was really made Ui excited. Yui looked cute when she had her tantrums, almost adorable actually.

"I could see that. But you neglected to fold your clothes properly before packing them." Ui answered, ignoring her sister's adorable tantrum, instead she grabbed the suitcase and hoisted it on Yui's bed.

"It's as if you were taught by Ritsu-senpai on how to pack a suitcase." She mumbled. Yui giggled at this statement.

"It doesn't look all that bad!" Yui responded in a whine, taking a leap onto her bed to clutch the unraveled suitcase. Ui sighed, seeing how she wasn't clearly getting across towards her oblivious older sister she thought up another idea.

 _Onee-chan always falls for this._

"Onee-chan would you like some cake cake?" Yui's ears perked up, much like a dog that's heard the word "Treat." Yui nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, Ui. I would love that very much!" Her eyes glistened in enthusiasm.

"Okay if you go and get ready while I fix your suitcase. You may have any type of cake you desire, alright?"

Yui seemed to answer in an excitedly drawn, "Okay!" Quickly she grabbed a fist full of clothes and dashed out almost knocking her sister over with a quick hug.

Ui stood there watching her happily, eager sister leave. Her small smile grew wide.

"Works every time."

~5 minutes later~

An all-too excited Yui came skipping back into the room. This time she was dressed properly. (Her hair was combed like usual and pinned by her all-too familiar yellow hair pins. Wearing a fluffy pink sweater- with a baby chick in the center, a light-blue jean skirt was atop of her light-grey leggings, which were snug inside of some café brown ugg boots.

Yui grinned. "I wonder if Ui will like how I look."

Glancing over towards her sister who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. The suitcase sat on Yui's bed. Packed. Her sister stood nearby, staring thoughtfully at the suitcase that sat in front of her. A small smile grazed her small lips.

"I have to teach Onee-chan how to correctly pack a suitcase later on. Still, I could at least do this much for her. For now at least. She won't be here for a week." Ui couldn't help but to frown at the word. Hearing it echo inside her head.

 _A week?_

" _A week…"_ Ui whispered. She didn't like it very much. Knowing she wouldn't be able to support her immaturely, adorable older sister for a week. The word alone sounded like a year to Ui. That left a bad taste in her mouth.

"To not be near Oneechan for a week…" Ui thought, feeling her hands clench. "That's going to be hard"

"Ui?" No answer. "Ui-chan? I'm done getting dressed." Still no answer.

A playful smirk appeared on the Brunette's face as she crept behind her younger sister. "Where's my cake Ui-chan?" She suddenly whispered into her ear younger sister's ear.

The sudden feel of her older sister's hot breath sent chills up Ui's spine. She quickly tensed up, twirling around to face her sister in a panic.

Yui smiled innocently while Ui blushed furiously. "O-O-Oneechan why did you do that? I-I mean you've never done that to me before?" She stuttered frustratingly, holding her chest hoping her heart would stop pounding so loudly.

Yui tilted her head to the side. "I was only trying to get your attention Ui. Did it work?"

"Yes…yes it did." Ui stammered, clearing her throat when she then replied, "I managed to organize your suitcase better for you. I just hope you take the time next time to organize your suit case. " She regained her smile.

Yui's eyes lit up excitedly. "Gee thank you Ui! It really means a lot!" She shouted in her cute high-pitched voiced, wrapping her arms around Ui.

"You're very welcome One-"Abruptly cut off by her sister's hug. Ui felt herself getting red especially, since her sister pulled that little stunt on her. "R-Really it was no problem Oneechan" Ui stuttered thoughtlessly, gently pushing off her cuddly sister casually. As she did this however, she finally seemed to notice Yui's appearance. "Oh Oneechan you look nice!" Ui smiled at her sister.

"Really Ui? You really mean it?" Yui urged excitedly. "I-I did it for you." She stated with a grin.

"She did it for me?" Ui thought happily to herself.

A gentle smile emerged yet again on the younger Brunette's face. "Ah yes! Well I better go make you that cake like I promised you." Ui remarked, turning away ever so quickly, inching her way towards the door hoping she wouldn't hear anything more from her endearing sister.

"Ui?" Ui froze. Turning her head to meet the eyes of her older sister. "Yes Onee-Chan?"

Yui smiled sweetly. "Can I help?" Ui smiled back gently. "Of course you can Onee-chan." She continued. "But I was hoping to make a special cake just for you. And I can't really make it special if you're the one helping me make it" She stated, giving a sympathetic shrug.

Yui couldn't help but to frown at this answer. "I understand…." She then quickly bursted into a smile replacing her sadness with gladness. "Well just make sure you make the cake EXTRA special for me okay U-i?" .

Ui gave a small nod. "Will do Oneechan." She said, excusing herself from the room quickly. Making her way down to the kitchen. As soon got to the kitchen she had to quickly grab on to counter to steady herself because she suddenly felt dizzy. And this was all due to her older sister. Ui sighed.

"Onee-chan's hugs are starting to have a bad effect on me." Ui smiled to herself. "But in a good way."

As she started baking Ui unconsciously felt her thoughts drift towards her older sister. "I won't be able to feel her hugs for a week huh?" That sudden thought certainly made the younger Brunette frown. .

"I wonder where they are going this time. Onee-chan hasn't really said a word to me about it. Perhaps they will go to the same usual beach house like last time. I do hope Onee-chan doesn't cause them too much trouble this time." Ui giggled.

"Nah, I doubt that will happen considering Azusa-chan seems to keep an eye on her when I'm not able to."

"She promised me that she would take care of Onee-chan when I'm not there to, even if she does complain sometimes about how Onee-chan should learn to take care of herself."

"But I know she cares very much about Onee-chan just as much as I do. And that's why I am lucky to have such a great friend like Azusa-chan." Ui smiled to herself. These thoughts alone seemed to keep her calm about her sister's depart. Letting out a happy sigh, Ui spoke.

"Hopefully Onee-chan is able to be safe during this trip, no I know she will be since Azusa-chan will be there with her."

Hearing a sudden _DING!_ Seemed to break Ui out of her lovely thoughts. Pulling the piping-hot cake out of the oven as she set it on the stove to cool. A bright smile took up her face as she called out, "Oneechan! Your cake is ready!"

An excited Yui popped her head into the kitchen. Her eyes scanned the kitchen momentarily before landing onto her sister.

"Really Ui?!" The Brunette asked in a wide smile, extremely excited about her received cake.

Ui smiled back gently. "Yes I did. Did you happen to bring down your suitcase down with you?" she asked.

Yui ran up to the stove happily, her eyes gawked at the cake with a hungry stare. "Yes I did. Can you serve me cake now?"

Ui giggled. "Not until it cools down."

Yui groaned. "How long will that take?"

Ui smiled. "It will be over before you know it."

(At Azusa's house)

"Ah, I think I've packed enough clothing." Azusa remarked to herself, closing her suitcase. She sat on her bed zipping it closed. "I better get changed as well. Muugi-senpai said to be outside our doors around 2:45. I should have done that before packing though." She giggled. Walking towards her closet the young kohai scanned her clothes with precision.

"Oh this looks nice. No. Too frilly."

"How about this? Nope, too dark."

"Ahh this one! This one is perfect! I know Yui-Senpai would just l-"Stopping herself mid-sentence as she quickly covered mouth as if she had just said a forbidden word.

"W-Wait a minute! When do I ever care about what Yui-senpai thinks about my clothing anyways?!" The twin-tailed kohai exclaimed angrily. Finding suitable clothing to fit her taste in a matter of minutes. Azusa was finally dressed wearing a nice yellow sundress underneath a blue cardigan along with some white flats.

Having heard her Senpais talk much about how they would be staying over at this beach house in Europe. Azusa still could not believe it. I mean, having to spend a week because of their special "training camp" trip wasn't bad especially since last time it was around their summer vacation.

"A week huh?" Azusa muttered to herself. It didn't sound all too bad honestly. Azusa could use this week to her advantage to forget all about her Senpais' leaving her behind. "A week though?"

Azusa sighed heavily. "And on a school week too."

"Of course Ritsu-senpai would agree to that. She isn't very fond of school in the first place."

"But how will they manage to get us excused for a week? And on top of that what about our homework?" Azusa wondered, finding her way on to her bed as she sat near her wall. Just then her cellphone rang alerting Azusa who scooped up the phone, flipping it open just to be knocked over by an overly excited blonde's voice. "Azusa-chan! Great news! I talked it over with the school board today and they said that it's okay to miss a week!

Considering how close the blonde was speaking on the phone. Azusa felt a sudden pang from the sound waves of her friend. "O-Ouch! Not so loud Muugi-Senpai!" Azusa complained, sliding the phone down to rub her poor throbbing ear.

"Oh? I'm sorry Azusa-chan." Muugi quickly apologized.

"It's alright. Now what were you saying about the school board?"

"Oh yes, of course! Well, it took quite a meeting to discuss it but, they told me that it would be alright for us to miss a week."

"And how did you manage to make this happen, may I ask?" Azusa questioned, absentmindedly grabbing her Neko pillow.

Muugi giggled. "Well, if you must know. My father settled it with the school."

"Really? Did he bribe them?"

"….."

"M-Muugi-Senpai you there?"

She sighed slowly. "Yeah I am. And yes, he did. I told him not to but he said that it was the only way it would work, and surely it did! He insisted that he would pay for all the needed funds towards the school if they let us be gone for an entire week for the sake of our light music club. Of course they said yes without any hesitation. Eheheh." Muugi giggled nervously.

"I see..." Azusa replied, now resting her chin on the Neko pillow while her arms wrapped around it. The cellphone was lodged between her shoulder and ear.

"All we have to do is remember to work on our homework while we are there. Which isn't much actually. So we'll still be able to have some fun!" Muugi assured.

"I'm glad to hear about that Muugi-Senpai. Did you finish packing yet?" Azusa asked, fiddling with the whiskers of her Neko pillow.

"Oh, yes? Surprisingly my maid had already made it for me" Muugi giggled. "I thanked her and told her that she could have a one week vacation while I'm gone."

"Wow? That was very nice of you Muugi-senpai."

"I know, well I am nice aren't I?" Muugi replied sweetly.

Azusa giggled. "Of course you are!"

"Hahaha. Well, I got to hang up now. I must inform the other girls." Muugi replied.

"Okay then, bye Muugi-senpai."

"Oh? And Azusa-chan remember to be waiting out of your house at exactly 3 o'clock. My limo will be there to pick you up."

"Limo? Muugi-Senpai don't you think it would be best if we took the train instead."

"Well my father insisted that we take the limo, I told him that we would have no problem taking the train, but apparently my father doesn't trust the train. And now he wants our limo driver "Sven-San" to keep an eye on us.

"I-I see… So you must have a pretty overprotective father, huh?"

"Eheheh I guess I do? So I'll leave you to it then!"

"Great. See you then!"

Azusa closed her cellphone with a snap, letting it drop out of her hand on to the cushion of her bed. "I wonder if everybody else has finished packing." Azusa thought out loud. "Maybe Ritsu-senpai is taking much longer with her packing, but then again Mio-senpai would be there with her scolding her to pack helping her pack, wouldn't she? And I already know Muugi-senpai is done with hers."

"I wonder if Yui-senpai is still packing hers right now." Azusa felt a sudden blush sweep across her face. Remembering the always forgetful Senpai that she had she couldn't help but smile. "Knowing Yui-senpai very well I'm sure she's probably just messing around playing _Gitah_ , huh?"

Face palming herself with a slight chuckle. "Oi, Senpai, you're going to be a handful on this trip." She whispered, pushing herself off her bed as she went towards her guitar.

"But nevertheless, I guess I will do my best to make sure to keep her out of trouble." She sighed softly, grabbing her guitar from its stand where it stood then making her way over back to the bed where she softly fell back strumming it absentmindedly. A few cords of _Fuwa Fuwa time_ played in each strum _._ Feeling her eyes close slowly embracing the beautiful notes played in a huge smile, her mind decided to drift off thinking about the first day when she wanted to truly play the guitar.

Of course the twin-tailed girl liked playing the guitar every now and then. Her parents were musicians themselves. But what truly caught her attention was the way she noticed Yui looked standing on stage playing as the lead guitarist. She glowed in Azusa's eyes. The way she looked happy, excited, and confident up on stage. She looked vibrant, like she was truly having the best time of her life up there. Her hair bopped to the sound to the guitar, as her smile never left her lips.

"She looked so….Lovely." Azusa blurted absentmindedly.

Jumping however, at the sound of her own voice. Both eyes shot open, shaking away the pleasant yet distasteful thoughts of her Senpai.

"N-no I don't like Yui-senpai like that!"

"I just can't." She whispered, covering her face in her hands hoping that at least the heat from her face would subside. Eventually it did to Azusa contentment. She managed to sit up and stare blankly at the guitar that laid next to her. Slowly pulling the guitar towards herself. She smiled lightly.

"I wonder if I should bring my guitar as well. Well, we are a band and it is only right to." She insisted.

Having decided that she would bring it along, she put _Mutton_ in the guitar case. Gazing at it for a moment she couldn't help but to wonder to herself. "I wonder if Senpai also packed her guitar. Well she is Senpai so why wouldn't she?" She giggled. She couldn't help but to blush, yet again at the sudden thought of Yui. Her smiling face. Her adorable giggles. Her warm hugs. Azusa bit her lip in frustration.

"Her hugs are kind of nice I guess?" She murmured to herself.

(At Ritsu's house)

"Baka! I already told you to stop!"

Mio spouted, seething right before the Carmel-haired drummer who held her throbbing head. "Geez! It's not my fault you left yourself open. Ritsu complained, rubbing her head gingerly. Mio rolled her eyes. "I was picking out your clothes for you! Why the hell would you even try that?" A smirk appeared on the drummer girl. "Cause, it looked tempting." She shrugged.

"I was only trying to tickle you a little." She continued defensively. "You already know you're an easy target M-i-o-chuuuan~."

She teased, taking her friend by surprise when she suddenly _Doink'd_ her on the nose with her finger. Mio felt a sudden blush sweep across her cheeks, looking down at her feet quickly. "I-I know that." She whispered.

Changing the subject quickly by uttering, "A-Anyways let's get your suitcase packed!" As she dashed over to the closet pulling out whatever clothes, clearly wanting to get this packing thing over with so that she herself could start packing.

Ritsu moaned loudly. "Aww c'mon Mio-chuan you already know packing is no fun!" She complained, puffing out her lower lip. "Let's just let my mom do it for me." She suggested casually, leaping on her bed to take a sit.

"That's not how it works Ritsu! Besides you're a full grown high schooler, so you should do it yourself." Mio uttered, pulling the clothes that she had in her hands over to the suitcase that laid on Ritsu's desk. She glanced up quickly at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's about 2:15 right now. We'll be leaving around 3 and you're still not packed yet! I, myself am not packed yet because I decided to come help you out since I am such a good friend." She replied in a sigh.

Ritsu tilted her head towards her shoulder, she then responded. "Your right… You're an awesome friend…." She paused. A sneaky smile appeared on her lips. "Therefore, you should pack my suitcase for me!" She urged excitedly.

"Ritsu, no. I am not your mother, so you are going to help pack too."

"Pfft… I never said you were." Ritsu mumbled. "Plus I feel lazy right now. And I know you like to organize things so… It's a Win-Win!" Looking towards her friend in a self-satisfied grin.

Mio sighed, slowly pinching the bridge of her nose. Looking back at her friend in a calm smile. "Okay, Ritsu what will it take for you to pack?" Mio negotiated.

"I don't know? I have nothing in mind." Ritsu shrugged, edging towards her wall where she then leaned against, happily.

"Think of something then." Mio demanded.

Ritsu thought about it for a few seconds. Something then came to mind in a matter of seconds. Something that Ritsu couldn't help but to smile about. Taking a leap off of her bed in a sneaky grin as she made her way towards the unsure Raven-haired girl. Mio couldn't help but to feel a little nervous, seeing as how her friend was staring at her in a wide-tooth grin.

"What... What is it?" Mio stammered.

"Okay. Okay. You want me to pack, right? I'll pack. But… You can't hit me anymore when I do tease you." Ritsu replied, sticking out her tongue in a wink

Mio felt a gulp. It seemed like a hard thing to negotiate over. To not ever hit Ritsu whenever the teasing occurred, and that pretty much happened on a daily basis. Could she do it? And most importantly what would Ritsu now plan now that Mio was banned from abusing her.

Mio sucked in her cheeks, taking a deep breath. "Fine." She replied rather calmly. Hearing this however, surprised Ritsu. "Whoa! Really? Are you sure?" Mio gnawed on her lower lip, nodding slowly.

"Okay… Let's get packing!" Ritsu shouted eagerly.

As the two girls were packing up Ritsu's clothing. Mio did the folding, for obvious reasons while Ritsu packed them into the suit case. Seeing how both of them were so concentrated Mio noticed quickly how quiet it became. So she decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

"If I may ask? Why are we going all the way to Europe?"

Ritsu looked up in a grin. "Well, if you must know. Muugi's family just bought this brand new beach house recently."

"In Europe?"

Ritsu nodded, as she continued on. "Muugi wanted to take us somewhere really special. Somewhere we've never been before. Something we could all treasure in our memories after we leave."

Mio felt herself smile. "That is a nice thought though." She continued. "But isn't it a little too far." She trembled.

"I guess."

"W-What if something bad happens there?" Mio stuttered, obviously bothered by the fact that they would be far away from their homeland.

"Nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure of it." Ritsu reassured, patting her friend gently on the shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"Because Sawa-chan will be there to chaperone us."

"Really? But doesn't she have to teach a class though?"

"Ah well, the school board told her that she would have to chaperone us since she is the club advisor, Sawa-chan didn't really mind considering she was pretty pumped up about it when she heard that we would be leaving to Europe."

"Oh really? That sounds like Sawa-chan." Mio admitted in a giggle.

"Well that's Sawa-chan for ya." Ritsu grinned.

Pretty soon they were done packing Ritsu's suitcase. Ritsu zipped it up in an over-excited smile. Slowly glancing up at her friend with a playful smirk. "Well my suitcase is packed. You know what that means, right?" Mio felt herself back away out of instinct. "W-Wait a minute Ritsu. I just remembered I still need to go pack my suitcase!" Mio called out over her shoulder, sprinting out of Ritsu's room in a shriek.

"Oh no you don't. You agreed to this remember!" Ritsu retorted, chasing her frightened friend down the stairs.

"But… (Huff _)_ my suitcase… ( _Huff)_ needs to be packed still." Mio replied in heavy breaths. Finding herself trapped as Ritsu cornered her quickly. Mio then noticed how her friend moved slowly towards her, hands stuck out in front of her. Mio presided to shield herself knowing exactly what Ritsu was going to do at this point. But was surprised to see Ritsu grab it in an instant.

"Forget about the negotiation for now, okay?"

Mio looked in surprise. "Wha-"

"C'mon, let's go pack your suitcase now" Ritsu cut her off, pulling Mio behind as they exited the doorway.

A small smile appeared on Mio's lips. "Right."

I did it! I did it! I did it! I went over my story and corrected it and made it sound more "READABLE" for you guys! Just re-doing this chapter alone made me want to start on Chapter 3! I think I will now! Here it goes… *Takes a deep breath*


	3. Update

Hello my dear fanfictioners. I am back! -w-) It has been a while hasnt it. I've just noticed how popular "Its all my fault" (Now called, The Unexpected) is and that makes me really happy!

I have read all of your comments. And yes I will continue (IAMF) now called,"The Unexpected" cause I had a blast writing the first two chapters. And I want to see where the story unfolds for our five friends. Of course I have plenty of ideas in mind. Keep in mind that I am a perfectionist (ಠ_ಠ) So if you happen to see new changes in any chapter. Just know that its because I am not completely satisfied with my writing so yeah..

Oh! Also if you guys happen to have ideas about what should happen. Don't hesitate to PM me about them I will take your suggestions into consideration.


End file.
